


Escape the Pain

by inthemouthofthewolf



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Addiction, Drugs, First Class, Kink Meme, M/M, Morphine, X-men - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthemouthofthewolf/pseuds/inthemouthofthewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles finds out Erik recreationally uses morphine. Charles, being young and curious, but also "too smart" to try it, instead experiences the effects through a telepathic link with Erik. Charles, while not physically addicted to the drug, pressures Erik more and more to use, something that can't end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape the Pain

In hindsight, maybe it all wasn’t such a good idea.

 

Charles knew well enough what opiates can do to a person. He was smart enough to be aware, but young enough to be curious... He could literally feel the euphoria radiating from Erik and cascading down into deep pools that Charles wanted so desperately to sink into, to drown himself and know silence for once in his life.

 

He was sprawled ungainly and feminine across Erik’s lap, who was sitting with his back resting against the inside wall of their bedroom, facing the window. His gaze looked so far away, so untroubled, that Charles could be half convinced that it wasn’t Erik at all, except that Erik turned to him through the haze that Charles couldn’t help but be dragged into—and he grinned that same self-assured smile, a touch more dreamy and a little less bold, but it was there nonetheless.

 

“So how long have you been…?” Charles began to inquire—Erik tilted his head back, resting it against the cool wall, and let his eyes flutter shut. The needle was still held steady in the air, and little by little was floating to the floor.

 

“… … … Morphine?... Since… … after the… camps.”

 

Silence followed, Charles not sure what to say, though thinking that perhaps he understood. Erik was too lost in a feeling of absolute contentment that he found it hard to even think of the word “camp”, let alone remember all the horrors associated with it. He quite liked how foggy it made things—muddled, but cleaner—easier, softer, less complicated.

Erik kept his eyes lazily shut, explaining in a groggy, rumbling, patient voice, as if caught in a pleasant, yet peaceful dream. Charles immediately thought of lazy summer days and naps under trees. Picnics. Holding hands.

 

They’d been together almost a full month now.

 

“When they took us out—when I left Auschwitz—I was in the hospital for some time…” Erik mumbled something incoherent—sleepy. “Obviously I wasn’t what anyone would call either calm or healthy… and I was in immense pain… we all were.”

 

Charles, again overcome by – not pity—but empathy—understanding, though yes he did feel sorry for all the trauma that Erik had been forced to endure—leaned up to brush his lips against Erik’s, whose mouth fell open to let a soft moan escape, one that mingled with Charles’ in what little space there was between them, almost visible.

 

Normally, Charles might have felt like he was taking advantage, but he felt so sure, so good, and he needed to drink in more of this feeling. He explored Erik’s mouth with his tongue, finding it surprisingly dry, though the contact alone was enough to send him reeling. Erik was already in his own world, reeling, too, and the kiss and the joy of Charles’ company was just an added bonus. So serene… just a temporary relief from nightmarish existence, but a much-needed relief.

 

The needle finally touched the hardwood floor and rolled lazily away—Charles reached out and grabbed it, intrigued—there was still a little left—dare he…?

 

“There should be some left.” Erik all but whispered, opening his eyes and turning again to look at Charles, who was surprised by the stark clarity of Erik’s bright blue-grey eyes, eyes surrounded by swirling clouds of a comfortable oblivion.

 

“I haven’t done this in… some time… … Didn’t want to take too much.” Erik murmured, mind numb under calming endless waves, the possibility of accidentally overdosing so far away now, impossible to fathom. He was floating on his back in an endless sea, the warm sun above him, friendly… the water carrying him peacefully wherever his mind wished to drift.

 

“There should be enough…”

 

Charles had barely even touched Erik’s mind at all and he was still amazed at the calm he was feeling—something that he expected should have felt unnatural or wrong somehow, but it didn’t; it was warm and full and serene like a benevolent spirit enveloping them both. He knew he could slip into his own euphoria if only he dared inject the compound.

 

“Let me help…” Erik murmured against Charles’s forehead, making a motion to raise a hand, but it felt too heavy. He sighed, too content for it to bother him much. “I… I’ve wanted to share this with you..”

 

“Then let me in…” Charles whispered, pushing just a tiny bit against the normal insurmountable walls of Erik’s psyche, finding them still there, but ghostly. A Berlin wall far in the future: nothing more than a memory.

 

Erik sighed, more agreeably already than in internal deliberation. As infuriating as that request was normally coming from Charles—now through this delicious haze, Erik found it almost affectionate.

 

“All right.”

 

Charles slipped beside Erik into a timeless beautiful void for the first time.


End file.
